


College AU

by Prismidian



Series: Romance and Other Fics [4]
Category: Hetalia: Beautiful World
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 09:05:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3351035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prismidian/pseuds/Prismidian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a random college, because, there isn't enough of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	College AU

" _That's it, I can't do it anymore, I'm leaving you."_

He wasn't _exactly_ sure what he did wrong, but when Adelle left him he didn't think she actually meant it. 

_"This is a joke no? You're not actually breaking up with me are you?"_

Aftershe slamed the door as she left he still didnt believe her. 

They had always been together, their group of friends knew each other since they were kids. 

But something had changed that day, it wasn't like things hadn't started to change before then, but he had never really noticed until it felt like his once good friends were turning on him. 

He was the fútbol star, they called him The Bull or The Spaniard. Everyone knew who he was at his old high school, but as everyone grew up, his arrogance started to get the better of him.

After quite the humbling experience of being rich and popular to financial troubled and practically deserted, he picked up his broken pieces and kept a bright smile on his face. 

Once he was finally accepted to college, he was reunited with his old gang because of a fútbol scholarship; But things had never really been the same.

Adelle's older brother by a year, Abel; Seemed to hate Antonio, and  since his other friends had already paired up with the French siblings Antonio only had his sister Isabel. 

Of course Isabel was busy with her own friends and rarely had time for him, so he was basically on his own again. 

Everyone he turned to seemed to have moved on with their lives without him, everyone except for Adelle. 

She was often seen smoking a pipe  alone or reading romance novels in the library, though no one chose to talk to her because of her aloof demeanor.

He always knew she was shy, but rumors of her being like a big bad wolf if you upset seemed to follow her. 

Everyone seemed to be scared of her, which Antonio thought was odd. She was always quiet and had a odd fascination with water. She knew everything there was to know about it and she enjoyed gardening, Just like he did. She also bred rabbits and liked a children's book series that she named one of her rabbits after. 

"Hola." Was the opening line he chose and the first thing he said to her after giving her a small wave to get her attention. 

"Hallo." Was her reply, she didn't even look up from the book she was reading. She knew it was Antonio by his accent. 

"What do you want?" She asked after turning a page before she glanced up at him with a furrowed brow. 

"I just wanted to say hello to you and see how you were doing..I haven't seen you in a while and-" 

"And what? Don't waste my time Spaniard." 

"Spaniard?" He repeated rather confused. 

"Oh you heard I was playing fútbol again sí? Are you on the woman's team?" 

"No, I'm studying to be an engineer."

"Well that sounds-"

"What do you want Antonio?" 

"I, I just wanted to sit and talk with you, but if you don't want to talk to me-" 

"I don't." 

"You-" 

"I don't want to talk to you, so leave." 

"But-"

"I don't care what you want to talk to me about but I despise just looking at you, let alone speaking to you, so leave me alone." 

It no longer surprised him that people thought she was mean but he couldn't figure out what had caused her to become so bitter. 

During lunch he found the rare occasion that Lovino his old friend was seated by himself without his French girlfriend Marianne attached to his arm. 

"Lovino!" Antonio smiled as he sat down at Lovino's table and Lovino quirked a brow. 

"What do you want bastardo?" 

"I just wanted to-" Antonio started before Marianne joined Lovino at the table, sitting beside him since Antonio had sat across from the Italian. 

"Salut Antonio." Marianne smiled before nuzzling Lovino and he pecked her cheek. 

"Hola Marianne." Antonio sighed, picking at his food as he rested his cheek in his hand. 

"Stop moping Fernández, I asked you a damn question and I want a fucking answer. What the hell do you want?" 

"I want things to go back to the way they were." 

Lovino laughed and Marianne gave a small frown. 

"Antonio what is wrong? I know you don't like me, but-" 

She had always been a torn in his side and he wondered if that was part of the reason Lovino started dating her. But they seemed happy together, so he wasn't going to get inbetween them. Even though she was one of the reason Adelle left him. 

"No, it's not that, I am fine, I'm only a bit tired." He lied, his bright smile returning to his face like nothing was troubling him. 

Lovino could tell he was hiding something and so could Marianne, so whatever he was trying to hide they would get it out of him. 

"Tell us what the matter is before I  stab you with this spork." 

"You eat with a spork?" 

"They didn't have any damn spoons, if I only needed a fork I'd just use a knife but I needed a fucking spoon for my gelato."

"Nothing is the matter Lovino, I am as happy as a turtle with a painted shell."  

Lovino only narrowed his eyes at Antonio and proceed to stab the back of Antonio's hand with the plastic spork.

" _Tell the truth you lying bastard._ "

"That doesn't really hurt." Antonio chuckled lightly before Lovino's face turned red with anger. 

" _DAMN BASTARDO, WHY DO I WASTE MY TIME ON YOU?_ " 

Marianne took this opportunity to snuggle up to Lovino and whisper something in his ear which caused him to calm down and turn his attention to Marianne. Locking lips and French kissing her in a rather public place and right in front of Antonio, who after sighing heavily reminded the couple that he was there.

Lovino refused to talk to him, folding his arms over his chest as Marianne tried to fix her slightly messed up hair from Lovino's hands cupping her face.

"Oui, Antonio, why do you seem unhappy? Normally you always seem cheerful."

"I am cheerful señorita." 

"Antonio." 

"Ey, ok, I was trying to talk to Adelle today but she didn't want to have anything to do with me." 

"Well after the way you treated her I don't blame her." Lovino added and Marianne gave him a side glance. 

He shrugged his shoulders and stole Marianne's spork from her tray to finish his gelato, which she noticed but elected to ignore so she could turn her attention back to Antonio. 

"I think she hates me. Just like her brother." 

"I doubt she truly hates you, perhaps she is just trying not to get hurt again." 

"But I didn't want to hurt her." 

"That doesn't mean you didn't mon cher." 

"Sì stupido." Lovino chimed in again.  

Marianne sighed and ran a few fingers through Lovino's hair; And the Southern Italian was subdued once again.

"What you need to do is make her feel comfortable around you again, just like Lovino she hides her true feelings behind a front. Lovino chooses anger and abrasive behavior but Adelle is distant and sometimes rude. I'm sure that if you try a simple approach you'll find it rewarding~." 

"Or just kiss her and see what she does, if all else fails slip some tongue in there and-" 

Antonio stood up rather abruptly, clearly flustered by the relationship advise he was receiving. 

"I will consider trying that Lovino, gracias." He said with a nod before leaving. 

Maybe if he went fast enough he could still catch her.


End file.
